


In Which Taako Calls You a Good Boy

by empyreanTempest



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, reader is trans male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyreanTempest/pseuds/empyreanTempest
Summary: A PWP featuring you and Taako. Pretty vanilla.Written and posted in one night bc I've always wanted to write porn for this fandom (I'm sorry).





	In Which Taako Calls You a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I am a trans man and I wrote this with myself in mind, however I know we can all be a little different. So, here's a list of words that I use to refer to the reader's genitals. Please feel free to replace them if they make you uncomfortable.
> 
> slit  
> entrance  
> clit  
> pussy

When you heard the Bureau was getting new reclaimers, you were excited but somewhat dismissive. The last several groups of reclaimers all fell short of their duties and were... "Let go." As much as you wanted to get excited about the new group, you held back.

But Taako was something else. At first you noticed his striking beauty--ethereal and feminine, you would describe it--with biting wit that could charm the pants off anybody. And yet he mostly kept to himself. You decided you would break through that barrier.

You wish you could thank whoever decided to put a hot date spot in a business headquarters, as it saved you quite a few trips to the surface. As it turned out, both you and Taako had a penchant for wine and squishing clay between your fingers. You learned more about him--his magic, his cooking, and finally his lonely past.

And suddenly you were in love.

The gods smiled upon you the day you confessed and he returned your feelings. After desperately wanting for intimacy for so long, it seemed you would finally have it. Everything was perfect. Taako seemed to love everything about you--even your unique anatomy. "It's no big deal," he said when you told him. "Honestly, who gives a shit what's in your pants? As long as you're you, that's all I need."

And so things continued on, every once in awhile interrupted by a mission. During those times you'd throw yourself into your work, researching and relaying information like a machine. Anything so they'd come back safe. Anything so that you wouldn't have to endure losing yet another group.

The reclaimers' return was almost always a "hero's welcome," as they say, with you and the rest of the Bureau of Balance there to greet and congratulate them. Sometimes everyone would go off to feast together, and then you'd get to be alone with Taako. These were the times you savored most.

And yet, in a couple months' worth of courtship, you hadn't yet... "become intimate" with him. You didn't know why. You were perfectly willing, but every time you ended up in bed, you would kiss and maybe touch and maybe even temporarily lose track of your clothing, but then you'd both end up asleep.

Tonight, you decided to be a little bit more forward. Apparently he noticed. "What's up, big guy?" He asks you.

You're silent for a moment, as you think about the best way to word your desires. "I want you to fuck me," you admit.

There's a beat. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I--"

"Because, I mean, everyone who rides on the Taako Express ends up a changed man. They're never the same. Always for the better, but you gotta be sure you're really ready to take on something of this caliber."

Now you're laughing. "Fuck you."

"Oh, is that where we are now?" He gently kisses you, and before you know it his tongue is in your mouth.

When you pull away, you speak breathlessly. "Fuck me. I mean, put your dick inside me."

Taako smiles. "Okay," he concedes. "But you're going to have to help me a little bit."

"Help how?"

"I mean, I've never been with your sort of... human anatomy. So let me know where to touch, what feels good--you know, that sort of thing."

"You mean you don't know where to put it." You smile wryly, and Taako's normally perfect poker face falters.

"...You got me there," he says with a shrug. "Just help me out, okay? It'll go so much easier if you just help me out." He reaches down between your legs, spreading them just so, and runs his first two fingers along your slit.

Your breath catches. You would've appreciated some warning, but this was definitely quite pleasant. Your clit was almost fully erect now, and every time his fingers brush against it you gasp.

"This is it, huh?" He murmurs. "Kinda different. Pretty different. But not bad."

Should you be telling him to do something right now? He wanted guidance but now he seems to be doing pretty good on his own. His fingers finally explore enough of your anatomy to find your entrance, which he delicately slips into. "Oh," he says simply, as if everything has fallen into place.

You laugh.

He can't help but laugh as well. "This is brand new for me, okay? So sue me!"

"You're doing great," you say, your voice shaking just enough to be noticeable. "You found where it goes in, all by yourself. What a clever boy you are."

He scoffs and leans down to nip at your neck. "I don't think you're in quite a position to be teasing me," he whispers. "You never know what I might do." Another nip, and then a deeper bite as he slides another finger inside.

You swear breathlessly and your hips jerk forward of their own accord. There's nothing you want more than to be filled up with him, by something more than just a finger or two. "Okay, I'm warmed up," you whimper. "Come on."

"Hold that thought." Taako breaks away from you and suddenly you're vulnerable to the cold air of the dormitory. He appears to be rummaging through something. There's a small puff of magical smoke and when he turns back to face you, he's holding a bottle.

Your quizzical look is answered almost immediately. "Wizard Lube," he says simply. "Always appears when you need it."

You laugh a barking sort of laugh. "You've got to be kidding me."

Here is his patented Taako grin. "Nope. Got it from the good ol' Fantasy Costco."

"'Where all your dreams come true,'" you murmur absently.

"Exactly," he says, pouring some of the liquid onto his hand. Then he returns between your legs and you get yet another shock of cold. You give a start, and he places his free hand on your back. "Shh, you're fine," he murmurs, again adopting his bedroom voice. "I want to make sure everything's gonna be easy, okay?" Again his fingers enter you and the lube warms up to your body temperature.

You nod. Right now your insides are roiling and your pussy is throbbing. You've been aroused before--to the point of orgasm and everything!--but nothing compares to this. You feel like you're shaking all over and you're worried it's going to scare him off, but he's just smiling that same old dopey smile of his. Eventually you can't stand it anymore. "Put it in already."

"Impatient, are we?" But he removes his hand and picks up the bottle again. He pours another handful of lubrication and then slides it over his erection. "Shit," he hisses. "You're right, it is really cold. Sorry."

You smile and laugh a little. Somehow, mysteriously, your hand has drifted between your legs and is teasing your clit. You bite the inside of your lip as you watch him slicking himself up, unable to tear your eyes away.

Apparently he notices. "You're really ready, huh?"

You nod. There's nothing else you can do.

"All right." The tip of his dick gently prods you, as if he wants to make absolutely sure you're ready.

Instead of speaking, you just sort of jerk your hips against him. This just makes his dick slide away, much to your frustration and his amusement. He reaches down to hold himself steady then settles at your entrance again. You thrust, and he thrusts, and suddenly you feel very full.

"Ah." The noise issues forth from your lips without your permission. Now he's inside you, hot and hard and almost startlingly thick. You've never had something like this before. Never did you even think you wanted something like this before. But now it's happening, and it feels amazing, and you reach up and clutch Taako's shoulders.

"Good, huh?" He whispers and thrusts once more. "I get it. My dick is pretty incredible, you know?"

You groan and look down, watching as he fucks you. You wish you could muster up some sarcasm or haughtiness yourself, but you're too distracted. This feels amazing. With every movement, he fills you up more and more, and eventually he's in to the hilt. Now every movement teases your clit as well, and you find yourself making more noises that you really wish you didn't have to make.

When you finally look up at him again, his signature smile has melted away into a look of pure concentration. But when he notices your gaze, a grin tugs at the corner of his lips. "Gotta admit, you're pretty amazing too. So fucking hot."

Your hands slide up to the back of his head and you urge him forward, crushing your lips against his. It's sloppy and inelegant, but it does the trick--you're so impossibly close to him, the elusive Taako, the Taako who never talks about himself other than to say that he's great and worthy of praise. You're close, and he's accepting you, for all your flaws and differences.

You want to cry but you swallow the lump in your throat. You know if you try to move you'd be shaking too hard to get anywhere. He's broken the kiss now and has his head hung against your shoulder, breathing heavily. "I'm gonna fucking come," he mutters as he turns toward your ear. "Want me to pull out?"

You don't want him to. You don't want him to even stop. But half of you is proud that you've had this effect on him. So you nod, and he pulls out. You cover your eyes with your arm and then feel a sudden wetness on your stomach. Without thinking, your hand is between your legs again, desperately stroking your clit for any semblance of that feeling you'd felt before.

"Aw, come on, that's my job," he chides, and his fingers join yours. Everything blurs and suddenly you don't care about anything other than friction and Taako's presence as he brings you over the edge. He rides out your orgasm as your fingers fail against yourself. "There he is," he coos. "Look at that. What a good boy."

You lie there, your arm still covering your eyes as you let your body convulse in waves. Taako isn't against you anymore, and you hear that tell-tale rustling again. Then you feel something wiping your stomach clean. "Let me guess," you mumble. "Wizard Tissues?"

"Nope. Just regular tissues."


End file.
